Is this where I end
by Mayushiin
Summary: Sasuke gets captured by Konoha soliders and one particular blonde likes to keep him company in the night. AU


Characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

AN: So...I started it quite a while ago but never finished it. And it's still not finished, because somehow in one night I decided that this story would be two or three chapters, not an oneshot I'd planned from the beginning. Which is frustrating as at first I was somewhat sure how to end it but now I decided to add some new things (at first I wasn't even planning on revealing Madara's plan, but now I'll have to think about that...I'm not organized at all). But some new plot bunnies are already coming to me so I hope I can finish this story as fast as I can. But I hope you enjoy this piece by me.

* * *

The sounds of swords clashing or gunshots were not new to him. But oh, how long had it been since he last stood in the middle of a battlefield. He sneered at those who were into swordplay. What's the point of having a weapon that isn't meant for wide range fight, when in reality everyone knew that this is exactly what it was not? Bullets will just pierce through you as you stand up to run towards the enemy, a shining piece of metal in your hands. That was, of course, if you aren't skilled enough. Like that poor fella, who fell down next to him. The dead guy even had a gun on his waist. Why didn't you use it, stupid!? We can't afford to lose any more men!

Next thing he knew, there were tens of screams and cries. From pain, obviously, getting wounded or killed. Obviously. You stupid bastards. You don't have to look to know what's going on. But no, he wanted to look. He wanted to see _what_ or _who_ was the cause of that much noise. However, then he would reveal his hiding spot. He knew he should've shaved or _at least_ dyed his hair, like all those previous times. It would've grown back quickly. Why didn't anyone stop him from coming out here with that appearance? They probably didn't value his life, even though he was the one with most experience. Maybe it was his age? He was 20 years old. But aren't younger people those who should be kept safe – oh, wait, he's not a kid. He _is_ an adult, perfectly capable of managing his life.

How in _the hell_ could they allow him to go to the battle with his bright yellow hair, really, it was like sun was shining, even though it was cloudy and raining?

At first it hadn't been that bad, as he'd had his helmet on, but after 30 minutes into the battle he had somehow managed to lose it. The dead guy was too far away to snatch his, so he had to stay hidden.

More horrendous screams filled the air and he could hear them coming nearer each second, bringing along that monstrous being or thing. There's no time to act like a coward, but he valued his life, too. If he were to jump out, all heads would turn to him and he would be dead in less than a second.

But nothing came. No bloodthirsty killer. In fact, it was quiet, no one was fighting. Then someone started to cheer. Who was it? Did they win? Was it the enemy victorious?

"Naruto!"

He sighed, relieved, hearing a familiar voice call out his name. He came out of hiding and for the first time in an hour he could clearly see what had been going on. Dead bodies laid everywhere, most of them were their own men. He reached his brown-haired friend, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry, Kiba. Lost my helmet and chickened out." Naruto, as this was his name, said that while awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sounds about like you," said friend, Kiba. "But you know what?" Suddenly the brunette guy was very excited. "We caught Uchiha! _The Uchiha_! Can you believe that!?"

Blonde's eyes widened. _So what's why…?_ "No, not really."

Kiba puffed out his cheeks. For a guy, who was 20 years old and well built he still managed to look cute. He looked like a puppy like that. "You should have more faith in your partners." 'Cause that's what they called themselves – partners – and in the battlefield they were your only family that you were allowed to think about. "Come and see then." They walked around corpses, trying very hard not to step on them, sometimes failing and apologizing – even if they were dead, they were still part of that so-called _family_. Naruto didn't like the phrase 'family' as he'd lost his a long time ago and although here he was supposed to have one, he couldn't feel it was right. He respected every one of them, but only a few were able to get close to him, one of them being Kiba, his best friend since the time they were both thrown into the same orphanage.

"Here you go," said brunette in 'ta-daa' kind of way. A young blackhaired man was unconscious and tight ropes tied him down to the ground.

"Oi, he's not Gulliver, is that really necessary?" Naruto had never seen an enemy being treated like that. Usually they were shot dead right away, making death fast and painful, or just handcuffed for later talking.

"But he is an S-class criminal."

"Then why don't you just kill-" Naruto didn't finish his sentence, not believing what he was suggesting. When had he become so used to killing that he wouldn't even hesitate doing it himself, when it wasn't actually needed?

Kiba frowned at his sudden silence. "We're gonna pry some information out of him. About Madara." Naruto nodded. "But man, you shoulda seen him going! He was dodging all of the bullets we sent towards him. Most of the swordsmen died, though-"Obviously, Naruto noted in his mind, "-would be awesome, if we had someone like him on our side."

"Hey!" blonde shouted. "What about me, aren't I good enough? I bet I could beat his ass anytime!"

"Says the chicken," Kiba mumbled, but Naruto didn't hear him as his attention had gone elsewhere. He notices a long sword nearby.

"That's his?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He only had this on him," brunette said, kicking the metal lightly with his foot. Naruto frowned. A swordsman? An Uchiha is a _swordsman_? "Well, yeah. He took another path than his family, considering what his brother did." Apparently, blond man had said his thoughts out loud.

They both saw a slight movement. The man they were just talking about started to regain consciousness. Kiba went to him and pressed a point on his neck, putting the man asleep again.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" shouted blonde.

"Naruto, an S-rank criminal! I panicked! Just a natural reaction." Yeah, _everyone_ would press pressure points when they panic.

Criminal or not, he disapprovingly shook his head.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke had a throbbing headache. He felt a warm breeze and saw blinding light behind his closed eyelids. He slowly opened them, only making his headache worse.

"Finally awake?" said a voice he couldn't recognize. Slowly his eyes started to get used to the light and soon he saw a young blonde man sit a few meters away from him, writing something. "Are you hungry?" As soon as that question was asked, a loud growl came from Sasuke's stomach. Stranger smiled, finally tearing his eyes from his writing, looking right at raven-haired man. He stood up and walked towards him, a bowl in his left and chopsticks in his right hand. Sasuke tried to back away, but couldn't. His hands were chained to the ground behind him, so were his legs in front of him. Blonde chuckled. _Fucking chuckled_.

"Relax, man. Remember, you were knocked out and now you're our hostage?" Sasuke only glared at him. How could he have been so stupid and get in a humiliating situation like that? Blonde man sat in front of him and held out noodles with chopsticks. "Eat," he said with that obnoxiously loud voice. "It's hot so be careful." As if he would ever let someone feed him. Sasuke only glared once again and turned his head away. "You gotta eat, Uchiha, it takes two weeks to get back to Konoha. It's impossible for you to go without food for so long." Why should he give a fuck? Isn't that position already humiliating enough, wouldn't it be better to die of starvation for getting caught? Stranger sighed loudly. "Suit yourself." He resumed back to his writing. What's his problem to say that? He's not the one chained to the ground, feeling so humiliated (because that's all he could think about) and vulnerable. That stranger is probably not afraid of making a fool out of himself, He doesn't probably even realize how stupid he looks, with that screaming orange undershirt. Who wears orange anyways? In a battlefield. With that bright yellow mop on his head. He just looks plain stupid.

Sasuke tried to struggle himself free again, but with no luck. "I need to go to the bathroom," he said through gritted teeth.

"The woods is your bathroom." Blonde man hadn't even raised his head. Sasuke clanked with his chains. "Oh, right," mumbled stranger and stood up. "If you try anything stupid as escaping don't get your hopes up." Says the stupid person, noted raven-haired man. His chains were unlocked and he was lead to a more shadowed area. There were also hooks on the ground, where his chains were securely locked, once again. At least this time he could stand up.

"I'll give you a minute," said blonde man and he wasn't kidding, after a minute he came back. Halfway back to the camp, Sasuke suddenly pulled his chains, which caused the stranger stagger backwards as he held the ends of them. When raven was about to have other securely in his grip, blonde man ducked and the next thing Sasuke knew he was pinned to the ground, blonde straddling his hips and a knife on his throat. "I said no foolish attempts to escape." Sasuke just glared at those cerulean blue eyes which he'd missed before. If Sasuke's feet hadn't been chained, he would've definitely avoided blonde's low kick and be in control.

Rest of the walk back went peacefully. Stranger went back to his writing and Sasuke was, yet again, chained down to the ground.

Someone's footsteps were heard. It was a man with his dark brown hair pulled up into a spikey ponytail. "We're going to leave in an hour. Next stop will be when it's too dark to see anything. Gaara will guard Uchiha then so you can catch up on sleep." With that he left.

Why were they so far away from others anyway? Not that he wanted to be stared at like some kind of a circus animal.

An hour later they started moving. On foot. No wonder it would take two weeks to reach Konoha. He also got an answer to his question, as in why weren't they with others while camping: they talked a lot, so much Sasuke wanted to shoot a bullet through his brain just to get away from their chatter, and that's saying something. He stayed silent, hoping for the night to arrive sooner.

-o-o-o-

"Hey, Shikamaru," Naruto approached his friend. "I was wondering if I could use the messenger bird."

Said brunette sighed. "Sure, why not."

"Thanks, man!" Naruto smiled and ran off. Done with the tying, the hawk flew away. He looked at the Uchiha walking past him. The named guy seemed tired even though they hadn't been walking for long. "You should eat when people offer you food. Not everyone's as nice as I am here," said Naruto quietly when he passed the other. Blonde man was now beside a red-haired one. "You should get Uchiha eating or he'll slow us down."

"He can manage a day or two," said Gaara. "I'm not going to feed a _prisoner_."

Naruto frowned and decided to change the topic. "I sent a message back to Sakura. They're still having a bad time at the hospital." No answer, what should've been expected. "Lee's getting better." Still no answer. "C'mon, Gaara, I thought you were friends, helping him out that one time and shit?"

"How does that make us friends?"

How indeed. Naruto shrugged. To Naruto those things just happened naturally. But he didn't try to get the other speak again.

A few hours later they stopped to set up the camp. The nightfall had come quickly and since no moonlight could come through the trees they decided to call it a day. Not that they were going to rest, far from that. Soon most of them were sitting in a circle around the fire and singing songs about love, war, some improvisations by Kiba where others could take part only during the chorus. Brunette had a goofy smile on his face, singing an original song (probably dedicated to his "secret" crush back in Konoha – secret as in every soul in Konoha knew about it). Empty bottles were lying around, most of the men were drunk, some already passed out. In about an hour Naruto and Shikamaru were the only ones awake.

"Sleep," said the latter of them, "you need it." Naruto started to protest but Shikamaru was faster.. "If I get tired I'll wake Neji up and he'll take over the shift. We already talked about it."

Blonde nodded. "Good night." He took out his sleeping bag and crawled into it. The sleeping bag wasn't really necessary as it hardly ever got cold in the Land of Fire, but he didn't mind the extra warmth. He closed his eyes, finally feeling how tired his body had been. Sleep took over instantly.

-o-o-o-

"To be honest, I thought Uchiha would be more of a fight," said Gaara as he saw Naruto take a seat next to him. "He tried to escape when I started to secure his chains."

"Again?" Naruto wouldn't say he was surprised. "Give him a break, he hasn't eaten for two days, didn't even accept water. Besides, he's _chained to the ground_, I bet he's better without them, who wouldn't be." Gaara hummed quietly. Naruto poured some water into the bowl and walked to the Uchiha who was resting against the tree. As soon as he heard someone approach him he opened his eyes. Naruto couldn't help but laugh out when he received another of his glares. "You must be thirsty; I can imagine how Gaara didn't even spare a glance towards you." He held out the bowl, but once again the raven-haired man turned his head away. "You are really starting to piss me off." He threw the bowl on the ground, spilling its contents. "He's all yours, Gaara. We're leaving in half an hour."

-o-o-o-

They seemed to walk slower than before. But that was all in Sasuke's head. It had been, what, three days since he'd had eaten or drunk anything. Blonde stranger had tried to get him to eat every day, but with no such luck. Sasuke knew it wouldn't be long when he passed out. Thinking about that, he suddenly felt light headed and his vision got blurrier in every second, until white light swallowed him whole, not even hearing the soliders' shouts.

When he opened his eyes again, it was night. Hell, it could've been the night of next week and he wouldn't make out the difference. So how long had he been passed out? To get an answer there was only one option.

Whether the blonde had noticed his movement was not shown on his facial expression. Or it could've been the letter he was so intent on reading. Sasuke would've tried clearing his throat, hadn't it been so dry. He'd gotten fed up getting pulled around so why not playing along until he found a way out.

"How long have I been out for?" He grimaced when he heard how hoarse his voice sounded.

"Hmm?" Blonde man raised his head from the letter. His clear blue eyes widened when he understood the voice came from Sasuke, who hadn't spoken the entire time of his captivity, with the exception of the first night. "Fourteen hours, I think?"

Let's see, that's simple math, yes? They started out at seven, as always, and it was around five hours later when he'd lost consciousness, according to the sun right above their heads. Which makes it two o'clock in the morning. Guess he's taking his guarding job seriously, despite the fact Sasuke had nowhere to run to with him being _chained to the ground_. Can a person get used to this kind of thing? Ah, fuck, I'm hungry. Those were the words his stomach thought to say out loud. And yet again, that obnoxiously loud laugh.

"So, will you agree to get fed by me this time, or will you continue destroying your body?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, when he _finally_ decided to let go of his pride and chose the first option. Well, this was how he was supposed to play along with their game, right?

-o-o-o-

"Naruto, you've been guarding him for three days straight, please get some sleep already." Apparently, Shikamaru has found out that Naruto has been sneaking to talk to Uchiha even when he'd not been on duty. Uchiha has been such a good listener that now he knows everything about blonde man's relationship with Sakura and where she wants to go with it and how it scares Naruto. Basically everything Sasuke's not interested in yet kept listening, maybe for future blackmail or something. Naruto knows nothing of it, of course, _obviously_, and kept on and on.

"I told you, I sleep everyday as you've told me to…" Even though you don't know it's just two hours. "Geez, stop acting like my mother! I haven't had one 'til now and won't need one in the future!" Ah, he just doesn't like to grow up, does he. "Be happy he's eating! It's all thanks to my charms!"

"We won't need your "charms" for much longer then, since we seem to getting back to Konoha much earlier than planned."

That was true. Even to Naruto this place felt familiar. Guess he came to practice even here, which means at most they'll be arriving in three days, with all those carriages that slowed them down.

Hmm, if they don't need his "charm" anymore, that means they plan to starve Uchiha when he finally is put to the cell? Ah, suddenly, I feel bad for him. More sleepless nights it is.

And with that said, soon it was night again.

"Hey," Naruto said when he saw the black-haired man sitting against a tree trunk. "It will probably take two more days when we finally reach Konoha." Uchiha stayed silent. Naruto looked at him, hesitating. "Sakura sent me another letter today."

"Say, why do you care to talk to me?"

That startled Naruto. He hadn't expected other man to speak since he never did that, it had always been one-sided conversations. "Let's see…" Naruto sat down in front of him. "I feel bad for you since we took you captive – or should I say they, as I was against it? And I know how lonely it can get-"

"So based on these stupid reasons you thought you could come near me?" Uchiha was glaring. Which is not to say surprising, but a bit disappointing. He'd thought Uchiha had maybe opened up a bit to him – even if just a little, as he never took the food from others. And now Naruto finally realised, why.

"Wait a second here now…Should we even talk about which position each of us is standing right now?" Ah, he can't even stand.

Naruto was disappointed.

"You're gonna miss out on an interesting story I had planned to tell you tonight, unfortunately. G'night, Uchiha." With that blonde man left and went back to Shikamaru's side who looked at him questioningly.

"Back so soon?"

"Mmh," was Naruto's only answer when he turned a side in his sleeping bag, and closed his eyes. If only sleep had come right away, he wouldn't have to deal with his thoughts right now.

"You sound like a guy who has just been rejected by the girl he likes."

"What the fuck, Shika!?" That had him out of his sleeping bag quite fast.

"Just saying the truth." Brunette decided it was his turn to ignore the other by going to sleep.

"He was just acting like a bastard he is!" Excuses. "I thought if I could get closer to him he could tell me about Madara or of his whereabouts." Excuses, as always. "It's not like I talk to him because of how he reminds me of my own past. It's not like I think about how lonely he can get being there all alone, all the time."

Soft snores came from Shikamaru's direction. And honestly, Naruto was glad as he realised how stupid he had sounded.

"You know well it's not him that can get lonely." And he knew what Shikamaru said was right.

-o-o-o-

Despite what Sasuke had said that blonde idiot still came next night as well, a bowl of hot soup in his hands. And yet again Sasuke was contradicting himself, as he accepted the food.

"I honestly can't see what Sakura sees in me." There he goes again. "I mean, what I basically do is kill people for living, somehow she always misses that, saying how noble I am for protecting our village. What's so noble about shooting someone's brains out? I mean, I do love her a lot, but I just can't accept the fact she chose _me_. There are so many other men who could be so much better match for her."

Sasuke wished he could just shut up. He didn't want to hear someone's sob story.

"She wants to _marry_ me. Wants _me_ to be the father of her children. Can you believe that?"

Should Sasuke just agree with him, say "No, I can't believe it. Who would ever want to be with you?". Would that make him happy and leave Sasuke alone?

"I can't see children in my future. I would like one or two, but for some reason, I can't imagine me being in a family photo. I love her so much yet I can't help feeling so alone."

Ah, he's crying. Wait, no, he's not, but he's holding back really hard.

"There's a part of me that wants to give up on her, so she could find someone better, but where would that leave me? Wouldn't that mean I would really be left alone? I don't know if I could ever-"

"Would you shut up already!" Sasuke hadn't meant to shout, but he just couldn't bear with it anymore. "If you want to cry to someone, find _someone else_ not _me_. Honestly. Do you really think I would care?"

Blonde man sighed and stood up. "Never say I didn't try." Though he said that out loud, those words weren't meant for Sasuke, more like to himself, or someone that wasn't present. He didn't have a trace of sadness on his face, more like disappointment. "Guess it was a bit too dramatic towards the end." He sighed again.

When you think about that now, maybe the blonde idiot was overreacting there, but hell, how could Sasuke had known that this little shit wasn't actually that emotional. Even so, Sasuke was pissed.

"Mind you that if Sakura were ever to run away with another man I would hunt him down and kill him in the most painful way ever."

-o-o-o-

Gentle fingers were stroking through his hair. A familiar gesture. When he opened his eyes, cerulean blue ones were smiling back to him.

"You had a nightmare. As soon as I touched you, you calmed down so I just thought to stay here 'til you woke up." It was obvious, because of the notable bags under his eyes, the blonde idiot himself hadn't gotten any sleep. That hadn't made him less obnoxious.

Besides, even though, Sasuke admits, he had seen a nightmare, who in this day still stays with a person until they calm down? Much less when it's an enemy.

Ah, he'd shown his vulnerable side again. Even though a few hours ago he'd yelled at that stupid guy. _Yelled_. Sasuke can't even remember when was the last time he'd raised his voice so much. He never used to lose composure, but that little fuck knew how to get on his nerves.

Blonde man stood up and left for his place, sitting down next to a fire place. The fire hadn't gone out yet so Sasuke could still see his face, which had changed from a fake smile to a frown. "Ah, right. Around noon we'll finally reach Konoha, which will be probably the last time you have to see me, so put up with me tonight, okay?"

Sasuke didn't answer, just turned his head away and closed his eyes again, hoping for sleep to take over soon.

Ah, shit. He couldn't fall asleep anymore since he'd woken up already. More like he had been_ woken up _by that blonde idiot.

And he decided to do one of the stupidest thing he could think of. "Wanna make a deal?" And he'd gained blonde man's attention. "I'll tell you about Madara if you let me go." So stupid.

"Ah, no matter how tempting it sounds, I can't accept it, I'm afraid." Which was obvious. "I mean, don't get me wrong. We don't have anything against you since you're not a part of Madara's plan, as I've heard, so I could release you as soon as you tell me everything you know. Just the thing is, I can't let you go, after all. Orders from higher ups. They've taken quite a fancy to you." Which is odd. Sasuke didn't have anything of value on him, and he wouldn't take sides. He though everyone who had encountered him were aware of that. So why...? "And you know what?" blonde continued. "That order came in just two days ago. So we don't really know what's going on right now. There's even a surprise waiting for you, a pleasant one, of course."

That only made Sasuke to raise his eyebrow questioningly. But he didn't get an answer as the other genuinely didn't know the reason.

Besides, he wouldn't get to know it even if he wanted to, because that idiot had other plans, taking advantage of Sasuke talking to him. So he found it perfectly normal to start talking about that _fucking woman_ again. Without saying, Sasuke couldn't fall asleep for the rest of the night.

The next morning he was accompanied by Shikamaru – why the hell did he even bother to remember their names!? - and the blond idiot was walking not far from them, so he could've heard all the gossip. Unfortunately, everyone – I mean like _everyone_ – was dead silent. Was it the long days battling and walking finally catching up or something else, Sasuke didn't know. He heard someone from the back running off the road to the bushes. Ah, I thought I heard someone sing until _fucking five in the morning_. These little fuckers were drinking all night. What, they really couldn't wait until they got back to Konoha and then celebrate? It's not like Sasuke was pissed at them for drinking. Just almost everyone had an hangover, some were pissed for some reason, and all that made Sasuke's mood fouler by minute. _Fucking cretins_.

In a few hours the gates of Konoha _finally_ came to sight. Sasuke didn't really know whether to be glad or not, since he was walking towards his imprisonment, but at least he could get away from those assholes known as soliders of Konoha.

**TBC**


End file.
